


damn kevin

by annamorris



Series: to view without judgement [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamorris/pseuds/annamorris
Summary: It's cute until it isn't.A drabble prompt-fill from Tumblr: "I want my best friend back." -- "Kevin's over there."
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: to view without judgement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023837
Kudos: 46





	damn kevin

**Author's Note:**

> Very much un-beta'd and written after surgery, so all mistakes are most definitely my own.

Jamie addresses all that pass through The Leafling by name. It’s endearing, watching Jamie guide them to the shelf befitting their unique desires. Until Dani goes home alone.

“I want my best friend back,” Dani explains shyly in their bedroom’s sanctity. “Feels like you’re spending all your time with ‘Kevin.’”

“Kevin’s over there,” Jamie laughs, nodding to the ivy adorning their windowsill. Dani sighs. “Sorry. Reckon I know what you’re getting at.” Jamie runs work-tough fingers through blonde hair. “What if we say no more than an hour after closing, yeah? Tidy up and come right home.”

“Promise?”

“‘Course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to chat or send me a prompt on tumblr](https://moonflowerlesbians.tumblr.com)


End file.
